With a Little Heart
by POstable1231
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot story


Oliver O'Toole looked satisfactorily at his reflection in the mirror. His face was clean shaven and not one strand of hair on his head was out of place. His dark suit and royal blue tie were an attractive combination and caused his blue eyes to shine, just as they were dancing with excitement for the evening ahead. In spite of such joy, a tear came to his eye as he pondered just how much things had changed through the years. Change was not always easy, but it was necessary. And while sometimes painful, it was almost always—good.

Another tear came to his eyes as Oliver realized that this would be his first official Valentine's date in years with someone other than his wife. _Get a grip, O'Toole._ The couple had discussed this occasion many times before, and although slightly hesitant, he was at peace, knowing he had Shane's approval. He would undoubtedly be thinking of her and missing her every single minute, but Oliver was confident that he was doing the right thing. His heart swelled just thinking about how much happiness he would bring to another love. And oh, how he loved his date. She didn't realize it just yet, but one day he hoped she would. It was not like the love he had for Shane—but still, he loved her and cherished her. He smiled at the thought of the blue-eyed blond he would be escorting this evening. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted, and inquisitive. Just like Shane had always been.

And to Oliver's date, he was the world. She had been looking forward to this evening for quite some time and had even inquired daily about it, partly from excitement but more so out of curiosity. That might have been unnerving for many men, but Oliver was always patient and understanding with her, though remaining secretive. He had become accustomed to such questioning behavior after living with Shane for years. Oliver had loved dazzling his wife with surprises often, always wanting her to feel special, and he felt the same about tonight's date. He knew that withholding details beforehand would make their time together even more meaningful and intriguing.

Oliver fiddled with his neck tie for another moment, wanting Shane to help him fix it. But she was not here to assist him. She was needed elsewhere, and therefore, the tie would simply have to do as it was. He decided it was acceptable although missing her touch.

Only a few minutes later, he stood in front of his date's door and knocked. When the door was opened, he was greeted with an ear-to-ear smile and a squeal of delight. She looked magnificent—the hot pink dress fit perfectly and her beautiful blond curls cascaded down past her shoulders.

"Wow. You look absolutely exquisite," Oliver told her, a lump in his throat, a sense of protectiveness for her washing over him.

"Why, thank you," she said exaggeratedly as she spun around.

He chuckled.

"I'm so excited!" Her blue eyes sparkled and in that moment, he was reminded once again of Shane.

"Me too," he told her with a smile, willing his eyes not to mist over. His heart was full—full of the love and joy that a life with Shane had brought him, and full of love and gratitude for the one now standing before him. Tonight would be different, but he would certainly welcome it with open arms.

He cleared his throat. "Are you ready to depart...sweetheart?"

"I'm ready! _Now_ will you tell me where you are taking me?"

"Not just yet. You'll have to wait and see, my dear," he informed her with a wink, and a smirk fell across his face.

She pretended to pout but giggled. He reached out and scooped her into his arms, laughing and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he told her sincerely.

She gazed up at him with eyes full of love, respect, and admiration. "I love you, too, Daddy! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he returned, his heart bursting with pride.

"Okay, you two," a voice sounded behind them. "You know I have to have documentation of such an important event. Say 'Uncle Norman's in a treeeee'!"

The phrase always made the little one giggle, which, in turn, made for great pictures. Oliver knelt down and held his 5-year-old daughter close to him as they repeated the phrase and smiled for the camera.

"Thank you both. Now you two have fun on your Daddy-daughter date. But not too much fun without me."

As his daughter bounced around excitedly, Oliver stood up and embraced the photographer. When he pulled back to look her in the face, he whispered, "I promise I will make it up to you later tonight."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she replied matter-of-factly but chuckled. "She's so excited, Oliver. Thank you for taking her out tonight. I have to admit I'm just a tad jealous, though. You know I wouldn't sacrifice my Valentine's date with you for just anyone. But she's pretty special."

Oliver laughed and then gazed longingly into her eyes with contentment. "That is true. I will miss you tremendously, but your mini-me is the next best thing. I love you, my dear Shane."

"And I love you, Oliver."

Oliver claimed his wife's lips, an unspoken promise that she would forever be his main Valentine, while their little onlooker gasped and giggled with delight.


End file.
